


The Bedroom Encounter

by Stewie



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewie/pseuds/Stewie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY, ALL CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY REMAIN THE PROPETRY OF SETH MACFARLANE & FOX.</p><p>Louis, Meg, Chris, and Peter take a day trip to visit Cleveland in Stoolbend, Virginia. Brian can't go because he had a big argument with Cleveland and so is left to babysit Stewie for the day. Brian and Stewie decide to take the relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bedroom Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fandom work on ArchiveOfOurOwn. I tried to add as much detail as possible without wandering too far away from the main story line. Even though there is mention of visiting Cleveland in Stoolbend, I did not include this in the story nor did I add Cleveland as a character in the story, because I could not find a Cleveland Brown tag.
> 
> I have also decided to keep it as one chapter for now as I am a beginner with fandon, although I do enjoy writing poetry, stories like the ones on this site are in a bit of a different category to poetry.
> 
> As this is my first work, and I'm kinda new to the writing scene, this work is not perfect, your comments & suggestions would be very much appreciated,
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Stew.

It was a warm sunday morning in Quohog, Brian was awoken in a panic by the alarm on his phone, which played the Family Guy theme song, Brian subconciously noted that he should change it because it started to become annoying three weeks ago. As he got up, Brian yawned, rubbed his eyes and suddenly realised he was hung-over from the night before. He sat up trying to remember what happened, and how he ended up falling asleep in Stewie's time machine. He slowly got up, wiping the drool from his mouth, and made his way downstairs after composing himself. Louis, Peter, and the rest of the family were sitting around the kitchen table waiting for breakfast. "Morning Brian" they all said at once, Brian was taken aback by this because he was so used to the family just grunting hello in response to him entering the kitchen, because usually they were all still half asleep. But not this morning, Louis had woken Peter and the kids up at 6am to give Louis plenty of time to get the picnic ready for their visit to Stoolbend to see Cleveland, who they had not heard from since him and Brian had their argument, but she figured a suprise visit wouldn't hurt, after all, it was Bian he now hated, not the rest of the family. "Brian" Louis started "I know I ask you this alot, but do you think you could watch Stewie for the day while we go to stoolbend? Last time we took Stewie there he got ice cream all over Clevelands new carpet and I don't want it happening again, and well, you already know what he thinks of you." "Sure thing Louis, I can take care of the kid, we get on so well Stewie and I." Louis was unaware of just how well the two of them got on. He started to remember the time when they were in the garage together and things got incredibly messy, Brian began to feel a tingling sensation in his crotch, then he noticed that Stewie, who was in his high chair across the table from Brian, had stopped eating his serial and was now staring at Brian with a slight smurk on his face. Brian noticed the device that Stewie was wearing on his head. "Wh-Whats that on your head Stewie?" Brian enquired. "Oh this?" Stewie replied, more hastily than Brian had expected. "This is my new mind-reading device, designed and built the whole thin myself" Stewie pouted, proud of his invention. "Uuum, so.." Brian went on, awkwardly, "does it work?" Brian asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Stewie leaned towards Brian and whispered "Of course it works Brian, how else would I know that you were thinking about our time in the garage together?" The smurk across Stewie's face was becoming wider and wider now, exited by the fact that Brian was thinking about him. Without saying another word, brian left the table to tend to the few things he had to do around the house while everyone else finished their breakfast. Once finished, it was time for Louis to double check that she had packed everything they would need for the day. Peter started to mumble something about his hotwheels, but Louis wasn't paying attention, she was otherwise occupied getting ready for the day, then put Stewie into a fresh diaper for the day. Peter reappeared holding his entire hotwheels collection with the intention of bringing them on the trip with him. Louis saw Peter begin to place then individually into the bag. "Peter, we"re going on a picnic with Cleveland today, you won't be needing your hotwheels" "But Louis" Peter started, but was interrupted to his disgust, "No Peter, you can't bring your hothweels, there's no more room in the bag and I haven't quite packed everything yet" she said, walking over to the fridge where she had the prepared food ready to go in with everything else. Peter stormed out muttering F***ing something under his breath which Louis didn't quite catch. Louis was used to this by now, used to Peter's tantrums. She sighed and continued to pack, Chris and Meg now entered the kitchen after brushing their teeth and getting ready for the day, they bot had their shoes and coats on ready to go, and of course, Peter was too concerned with his hotwheels and was way behind everyone else as usual. "PETER" Louis yelled up the stairs "PETER WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES WITH OR WITHOUT YOU, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Peter replied "Jeez Louis, what's gotten up in your vag this morning?" The faint sound of Brian chuckling came from Stewies room where he was getting himself ready. Louis didn't respond to this remark, she had learnt to ignore Peter's remarks. With just enough time, Louis picked up Stewie and carried him to his room to change his diaper, Brian was still preparing for the day. "Oh Hey Louis, do you need me to help pack anything?." "No it's ok brian, I need a few more things now and we're all set. Louis once again thanked Brian for looking after Stewie for the day, "No problem Louis" the dog replied more enthusiastically than he had intended. Louis set stewie down on the changing table and began to remove his clothes. Brian was trying so hard to focus on his own task, not wanting to arouse suspicion, or himself for that matter. Stewie was now only wearing his diaper, "Brian, I just remembered I need to go and get the allergy pills from the bathroom and pack them incase Peter decides to go rolling about in the flowers, he knows he's allergic, I don't know why he does it, but then that's Peter for you. Can you finish off changing Stewies diaper for me?" "O-oh uuh... Sure Louis, I can finish Stewie off- Finish chang- his diaper, changing his diaper." Of course." Brian became incredibly nervous as he was met with a blank stare for a few seconds and was sure that Louis had noticed his mistake, Stewie had noticed and was now chuckling to himself as he caught on to Brians quick look that he gave him. After a few seconds of dead silence, Louis smiled, thanked Brian and left the room to get the allergy pills. Now Brian was feeling different, he was feeling aroused and scared at the same time, but the scared part made it all the more exiting to Brian. Stewie was still lying on the changing table with nothing but a diaper on, he slowly looked Stewie up and down and began to approach him, gulping loudly as he reached him. Brian was now becoming more and more breathless, because this wasn't just a diaper change, he was thinking about all those other time he had shared with the boy. Stewie was glaring at Brian, wondering what was taking the dog so long to do a simple task such as changing his diaper. Brian began to reach for that straps on Stewies diaper, but stopped when he felt a twitch in his cock, he was getting hard at the thought of touching Stewie's penis. Without further delay, Brian reached his paw into Stewie's diaper and began massaging his penis. Stewie was now becoming hard himself, which drove Brian crazy. He continued to massage Stewie, and started rubbing his own penis which was now fully erect. Brian suddenly realised that this was not a good time with the rest of the family in the house and Peter in the room next door. So he took his paw out of stewies diaper, there would be plenty of time for that when they left. Brian opened the first strap and went to do the second one when Peter walked in. "Hey buddy, what are you up to in here?" "Oh hi Peter, Louis had to go get allergy pills from the medicine cabinet and asked me to change Stewie". Brian explained, removing the second strap without even looking at. Stewie, because he knew that if he did, he would get an erecton again, in front of Peter no less. Suddenly a gasp escaped peters mouth, Brian didn't have to look because he already knew that Peter was looking in the direction of Stewie's still erect penis. "Oh my god Stewie, wha-what the? I didn't even know the little guy could get a boner at his age, I guess he's just real pleased to see you Brian" "Yes" Brian answered slowly "you would think of something like that" he said with a nervous chuckle, still trying his best to avoid looking at Stewie's dick. "Well, I better get back downstairs before the hag of Quohog gets irate" Peter left the room, once again leaving Stewie and Brian alone together. "Hey Brian" Stewie started, "When you were rubbing me before peter came in, that felt soooo good." "Good, glad you liked it Stewie." Brian replied. Then with a seductive smile on his face, Brian put his head down and began to lick the boys penis from top to bottom. "Mmmmm, Brian" Stewie moaned. Brian could now feel his dick becoming hard again as he continued working Stewie's little penis with his tounge. "OOOOOH, BRIAN, right there, yes" Stewie exlaimed as he began to squirm on the changing table. Brian stopped and looked at Stewie, smiling broadly, "Not long to go now kid, soon the family will be gone and we can go all the way" with that, Brian took a fresh diaper out and put it on Stewie, who now looked angry at the dog for stopping. "Damn it Brian, I was so close" "I know you were but its too risky at the moment, wait until they've gone out and we can slow fuck like there's no tomorrow, I promise." "Ok Brian, I guess you're right. With that he picked up Stewie and carried him down the hall towards the stairs, stopping to reach his paw into Stewie's diaper just one more time, Stewie let out a moan of pure pleasure, the two shared a passionate kiss and they went to see what the rest of the family were doing. "Ok kids" said Louis "Time to go, let's get in the car, we need to hurry if we're to miss the sunday church traffic" "Now you be a good boy for Brian today Stewie." Said Louis, turning to Stewie to kiss him goodbye. "Yes, I'm a good boy" said Stewie throwing Brian a look, Brian tried not to smile back incase Louis caught on. They all said their goodbyes to Brian and Stewie and headed out the door for the day.

Brian watched eagerly as they all got into the car, giving one final goodbye wave to Brian and Stewie. The second they pulled out of the drive, Brian could wait no longer. Still holding Stewie in his arms, he raced up the stairs to Stewie's bedroom. Almost tearinf off the boy's diaper. He resumed where he left off, and began licking Stewie again, who could only reply with a moan of pleasure, "Oooh God, Brian you're so good at working me over" "Thank the tounge, not me" replied Brian lifting his head from between Stewie's legs briefly to speak. Brian was now harder than he'd ever been, he began to slowly work his own penis up and down whilst continuing on Stewie. Stewie began jerking his body upwards, thrusting into Brian's every lick. "Ooh-oh Briiiiian" Stewie's voice becoimg louder and louder. Brian, still working on himself also began to thrust with pleaseure "mmmm, that's sooo good" brian then stopped masturbating and switched from licking, to sucking Stewie's penis. This was enough to pust stewie to the inevitable orgasm that was fast approaching, with just a few more thrusts, Stewie came in Brian"s mouth "AAHHHHHH" "Thank You Brian, that was amazing, your turn now" without Stewie even asking, Brian climbed onto the changing table, his dick still stiff as a board, he lay down next to Stewie and gently kissed him on the lips, it was so passionate. "You ready Bry?" Stewie said in his sexiest voice, "Give It to me Stewie" Brian answered. With that, Stewie scooted further down the changing table until he was at eye level with Brian's stiff meat, and began slowly massaging his full lenth with both hands. Brian had slept with so many women, and if you asked any of them, they'd tell you that Brian had quite a hefty sword. Brian began to buck and moan louder as Stewie got faster "OOH YEAH, OH-OH STEWIE." Brian could feel it coming, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Then Stewie did something that Brian did not expext, he took his hands off Brians penis, and began to gently lick his tip, sending brian into a state he had never felt before, he may as well have been in doggy heaven (Even though as an atheist Brian did not believe in such things. Stewies head started to bob up and down faster, faster, and faster still, Brian was almost there. He swiftly inserted a finger into stewies back door which tipped him over the edge " OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH" the dog released his seed into Stewie's mouth and Stewie swallowed every last drop.

The two of them lay there for a good hour together, kissing and talking softly to eachother. This had been the best sex either of them had ever experienced, this was most certainly more than "Just friends" now, and Brian knew it. But he didn't care any more, they had both found a soulmate within eachother that day, and the flame that they shared would never die down. 

THE END.


End file.
